Electrons and long-wavelength x-rays have been used to continue the study of intact human platelets and platelet dense bodies in hydrated and dehydrated specimens. Techniques employed include electron energy-loss spectroscopy, electron microprobe analysis, mass-thickness measurements, contact x-ray microscopy, and scanning x-ray microscopy. Computer image processing methods have been developed to analyze the data.